1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control circuits and more particularly to control circuits for preventing reactuation of a load device for a preselectable time following either a deactuation of the load or a power failure. Such control circuits are often necessary in apparatus controlling large electric motors, like air conditioning compressor motors, for example, and other equipment that can be damaged if turned off and then on again in too short a time period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,619,668; 3,660,718; 3,721,832; 3,742,303; 3,774,082; 3,794,858; and 3,814,991, contains control circuits for delaying restart of load devices, such as motors, after shutdown; such control circuits generally have one or more deficiencies, such as being unduly complex and expensive, being unreliable, being difficult to incorporate with other controls such as motor winding and oil pressure sensing controls, and utilizing relay contacts which add resistance and unreliability to the circuit.